Wild At Heart
by Maxi-chan
Summary: He had already decided that he wouldn't stay. How could he after what they had done to his only one true friend? They were all stupid. His family were stupid. Stupid Hiwatari family.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade belongs to a guy from somewhere. I'll find the guy later. eheh...the OC's are mine.**

Wild At Heart

1.

"_hey Johnny! Come and watch! I did it, I really did!" A young boy yelled, waving his hands above his head to get the old white-bearded man to notice him. "You have to come!" The 8 year old goy cried out so loud that the old man jumped in surprise "I'm coming kid" he mumbled__ and approached the boy with a goose under his right arm._

_They stood watching from the entrance of a wind mill. The sight weren't beautiful, there lay blood-puddles on the old grey floor, white and brown feathers flew everywhere and you could see the thick layer of dust flying about. A window as small and round as a CD let the sunlight in. A big hole in the wall that seemed to be from an explosion was seen in front of them._

"_Look! I did that with my beyblade. But it cracked, and became dust…I'm sorry I made so much damage, and that the chicken are dead." The boy, who is named Kairo Hiwatari mumbled with a solemn look on his face. "It's okay Kairo. But we have to rebuild the wall. You'll help me right? I'm sure we'll get you a new toy sometime soon" Johnny said slowly and ruffled Kairo's hair. "ok! I'll get the hammer and the nails!" and so the boy were running of in the opposite direction, Johnny looking back at him, scratching his beard, worried, knowing what would come next._

The night sky was clear but no stars shone on it. The temperature was hot, on the ground lay puddles with rain. It was the end of August.

He was still soaking wet when he entered the big city of Berlin. At that moment, as far as he could see, everything was deserted. The signs all around the roads were lit up, there was almost no cars driving by, which fit him perfectly, then he could lay down and pray for everything to be okay.

Every now and then he could see planes and helicopters flying by, high up in the sky, they made him feel so small and useless.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't feel his legs either. He had run for hours, hiked with cars along the road, begged for money, wrestled with dogs over food. He fell hard to the ground, face first, he breathed like he had never done before, crying for more air. His throat was sore, he hadn't got any sort of liquid in the past 6 hours, he had had no time.

His whole body were shivering in pain. He had got a great cut across one of his cheeks, one straight down his chin too, his palms were bleeding, his legs stricken with pain from the running. He felt like throwing up, but then again, what did he have to throw up?

If hee was going to die it would be all worth it, he would never see his dear brother again, never. For the first time in ages he felt joy.

The mud burned like salt in his wounds, he wanted to scream, letting people know he needed help, but there was no one there. Stupid people.

Strength, he had it, tons of it, but all used up on his breakaway. His eyesight were blurry but he saw a house, big, rather beautiful. Maybe, if he could just crawl up into the garden, maybe under a bush up there, he could sleep. It would be stupid, he could die if he went to sleep but of all the things he wanted to do, sleep came first.

A hand, his hand, met grass, wet grass and it felt so damn good, he couldn't feel the burn in his hands anymore. He crawled a little further up into the flowery garden, he decided to lay in the light one of the windows brought out.

When he collapsed in the lightening he could see a shadow moving inside, perhaps they had seen him, perhaps they thought some big animal had died in their garden.

A door broke open, slammed into the wall. He could hear it -not see it, he couldn't see much now-, footsteps coming towards him, they were slow and gentle, perhaps a woman. The person stopped, he could hear a gasp and a woman's voice calling for someone named Christopher. That's when the running came and a man fell down beside the hard breathing, cold sweating, Hiwatari. He got shook, rolled over, they did anything to see if he were still alive. But he were breathing, couldn't they see that? At last the man picked him up and carried him inside, and that's when he blacked out.

--

**I feel so lame right now. Anyhow. My first story. My first chapter. And there will be more, more than the lame ending! Just wait! well. I hope you R&R. Tell me everything thats on your heart. (I'll probably just laugh, but I'll take you seriously afterwards 3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back sugarpies! with the second lame chapter. why it's lame? Becuase it's more a describing chapter than a plot chapter. but I won't keep you any longer, please read and review.**

2.

Lights, dozens of small lights met his eyes, it was horrible and made a headache so big he wanted to growl out every foul words he knew. He shut his eyes closed. He laid on something soft, a bed maybe, his head rested on a pillow and his legs rested on another pillow. What was the point with that? Oh, because it felt comfortable? Yes, that's what he guessed.

"Mum, mum! He's awake!" a chair fell to the ground, the Hiwatari opened his eyes and saw a boy, probably his age. The lad had climbed out of his chair fast enough for the chair to smash into the wall. A door slammed open and a beautiful woman came running in with her hands in font of her mouth, she ran towards his bed. She felt his forehead, it felt like it was boiling under her cold hands. "c-can you speak?" she spoke with a tiny voice and he opened his mouth to respond but all that came was a cracked 'hn'. The blond boy, now on the woman's right ran out of the white-painted room.

The boy came back with a glass of water which the bed-laying boy drank up at once. "can you speak now?" asked the woman again. "yes" He mumbled and coughed.

"can you tell me your name?"

"um…Kairo … Hiwatari"

"that's a beautiful name, son. I'm Mary Nova and this is my son Rino" the woman named Mary said softly and laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "My husband will be back shortly, his name is Jason. He's out buying groceries. We'll be having dinner in about two hours. You can come down and eat with us if you want." And so the woman placed her hand on Kairo's forehead again before she left.

"Hey, just one question, and I'll leave you too, Okay?" Rino said and pushed his chair up besides the bed and sat down on it. Kairo nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the question he knew would come. "why were you lying bleeding in my garden?" the question weren't really what he had expected. "Because I had been running for hours, fought animals and hiked" Kairo answered with a cough now and then. "Kinda like a whore then?" Rino said and laughed before he got up from the chair and walked towards the door, he turned and accepted –with a laugh- the death glare Kairo had sent him.

--

The table was filled with food, liquids, candles and plates. He had barely made it down the stairs when Mrs. Nova came running towards him, wanting to help.

"thanks" Kairo mumbled when she had assisted him towards the table. He sat down on the chair Mary had pointed out for him. Trying to hold the shrieking pain back he placed his feet as comfortable he could, which made him sink really low into the chair.

"Mum, you have lain to many plates again. There is one too many." The boy had entered the mostly vanilla-coloured dining room. It was a little disgusting; it reminded him about the few days he had spent at a mansion in Moscow.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I always forget" The woman was crying, her hands shook when she lifted the plate to get it back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that; my mum will never get over the loss of my brother. He died three days ago" The boy said it so calmly it sounded like he was talking about an everyday-thing. "His name was Eron, he was 16." Rino continued to talk about his brother. "He died in a car-accident."

Rino had stopped talking the second his mum had come and asked them to sit down, telling them that her husband would be there soon.

At first Kairo thought they were crazy, all of them. None of them seemed to care that a total stranger had laid bleeding on their garden the day before. It was like they didn't mind what he was up to or why the hell he had gotten so far away from 'home'. Neither did Rino seem bothered about talking about his brother. He died three days ago for Christ's sake!

Rino and his now entering dad were dressed in dark blue suits, white shirts and blue ties. Mrs. Nova was dressed in a autumn coloured dress, it looked really expensive, so from the looks of the house and their clothes Kairo concluded they were pretty rich. He himself was dressed in something black, or maybe blue, he could not make out what it was but it looked better than his old clothes. Which Mary told Kairo was to ripped up to just wash for him and let him wear them, truth is she threw them into the garbage to never see them again.

"so, boy, you've come all the way from Moscow, huh? Wow. You must be exhausted,  
I'll get the maid to clean out a room for you, I guess you'll be staying for awhile." Mr. Nova said in a hurry. Staying? Who said anything about staying? Ah well.

All Kairo could do was nod. Maybe he would stay for a few days.

"Dad, I got an idea!" Rino had stood up from his chair and it pretty much looked like a lightening-ball glowed over his head. "That's great, son!" Mr. Nova responded and laughed a little. "Kairo can sleep in Eron's room!" and so Mrs. Nova's eyes was filled with tears.

"I'm not sure Rino…it's not long since he went away, and his stuff is still there" Jason pondered.

"But why not? It's not like this guy has anything with him. All he had was his beyblade, dad!" Rino argued and pointed at Kairo who could just agree, he had nothing else with him.

"well, I—I don't know son"

"mum...please? It'll be like you have your son again!"

Rino should obviously not have said that, his mum had broke into a river of tears, but she nodded, for almost a minute. "I-It's o-o-okay."

The Nova's seemed to like pastel colours very much cause in every room Kairo had been there was always some kind of light colour. That dead guy's room was blue, it hurt Kairo's eyes. "Well, yeah. This is Eron's room. That's his bed; you're going to sleep on it. That's his drawers; you can use them if you want too." Jason said and pointed at the objects as he talked.

A window hovered above the wall, it had a windowsill you could sit in, perfect for the Hiwatari who usually sat up at nights. On the other walls hang pictures of people who Kairo guessed was Eron's friends. Also there hung posters of cars and bikini-girls. A typical teenager, this dead Nova.

"We're going to Japan tomorrow, dad just bought you a ticket. I hope you don't mind." Kairo had just closed his eyes, just started to relax, just started to fall asleep. Staring up into the ceiling he nodded, a 'ok' escaped his lips. Rino slammed the door after himself. _What an annoying brat_ Kairo thought, rolling his eyes.

There was a girl in the ceiling, a picture. Big one. She was pretty, blue eyes, flowing brown hair, a beautiful smile and a well-shaped body. Not that he cared. It must have been Eron's girlfriend. Or whatever.

---

**yeah, thats it for now. I'll be back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My troath hurts. But I updated! WOOH! yay me!! Please read and review.**

**I don't own byeblade but I own the OCs.**

3.

Japan was a weird country, some placed the toilets were holes in the ground, and the smell of sushi were found everywhere they walked. People were found yelling out announcements at every corner. The newspaper were bloody ass weird. The stores had the smell of cat everywhere and children ran around the adults feet, tripping, crying and running again like nothing had happened.

Silly really, the whole thing. Pointless and slightly annoying too. Just a few days ago he were found training his ass of in Russia to beat the crap out of the whole world, now he was in Japan with this rich family, sitting in one of their fancy chairs in their fancy living-room in their fancy summer-house.

"Kairo, would you like to go to the market with me and the neighbour twins?" Rino had just gotten into the room where Kairo, Mrs. And Mr. Nova sat. The twins were probably girls. Twins that looked perfectly alike. Girls Rino would love to make out with. Yes, Rino was a annoying man-whore. Why? Because the author says so.

Say, why had he just nodded? Even if he knew he would just walk away from them and wander of into the endless streets of Tokyo. The disgusting, ugly, fucking streets of a foreign city. Creepy.

Kairo was being dragged out of the living room, out of the hall and out on the street. Well, not really, he walked himself. But that's not the point, as he got dragged (walked) down the street he had found out that the twins was really a boy named River and his sister Cecilia, and they looked nothing alike.

River was more muscular than a normal healthy boy at his age but he was thinner than a normal boy his age too. Kairo found it surprising that the guy hadn't broke in half when he leaned down to pick up his long stick (it was a sword but Kairo was to stubborn to believe that then).

Cecilia was even thinner than her brother, she wasn't muscular at all but she was kind of pretty, in a very odd way. Her hair was held up with something that looked like the sticks you eat with in countries like Japan. Her hair was a deep shade of drown and her eyes was almost as dark as her hair. Well, you wouldn't count her as normal when you had known her for 3 minutes. She hadn't said a word, just nodded each time her brother had talked to her. She seemed shy, unconfident, clumsy and so on.

"..and two days ago this guy came stumbling into our garden, bleeding like hell and swaying between life and death. Of course, I weren't home just then, or, well, I were just about to walk in the gate when I saw dad carrying him in." Rino explained to the twins as they walked. The way Rino had said it, it sounded like Kairo was just some helpless, poor, stupid, sick guy who just happened to almost die in his garden. And THAT wasn't true at all, no, cause' Kairo weren't stupid, not really sick either.

The market was filled with absurd things absurd Japanese people were selling. Since neither Rino or Kairo understood other Japanese words than…none at all, River were the one to talk for them. Cecilia had still not said a word.

"Here, buy yourself something nice." A handful of money was shoved up Kairo's face. "You should buy yourself a new ripcord, cause, well, yours broke. Like, in twenty pieces." Rino had said when Kairo had fought the money into his pockets. Damn coins.

Wait, what the hell had Rino just said? His useless, fucking, old and crappy ripcord had broken? FINALLY!

So there he was, standing before the largest table of ripcords, one longer than the other, some even too thick, some more expensive than the other. Kairo had been given more than enough too buy at least 5 of the normal ones. But the only ripcord that got Kairo's attention was a slightly long, black ripcord that suited his grip the best. It wasn't expensive, not really. So he bought it, just like that. The Japanese guy said something like…ching-chong or something. Whatever. Who cared?

That's when it struck him. Kairo had trained beyblade every day he had been in Moscow, now he had been three days without it and it felt like his whole life had fell apart. That, or he was hungry.

He was clenching his sushi when he had almost fell face first over a Sakura-tree-root. And as impressive as Kairo was, when he had almost caught balance again, he almost ran into another tree and almost made his sushi fly over the whole market. _Almost_.

Now, as little as he enjoyed his sushi he was actually glad. He had found a spot on a nearby hill and had perfect view over the masses of people at the market. Also, he could easily spot Rino at the 'luxury-tables' were a hot chick –as Rino would say– were showing him all their fake diamonds and gold at sky-prices. What a wonderful world. Indeed.

It was frightening. The absurd obsession Rino had. Sunglasses. Always Rino had a pair with him and it was never the same pair. Kairo had noticed this over three days, the signs were that clear. First Kairo thought Rino thought he looked good in sunglasses (which is true, don't get me wrong.). Now it was more annoying that every time he glanced at Rino, the guy was wearing a different pair of sunglasses. Just that one day Kairo had had to call out for Rino 27 times in a crowd, often he was just in front of him.

Eww.

It was getting dark. Or, it was supposed to get dark. It seemed that the sun never went down, it just burned orange, which remembered Kairo that he bought a orange and threw it at someone on accident because it wouldn't peel. He was angry now, for the whole day Kairo had walked around like some kind of tourist, alone. Nothing new really.

Rino, River and Cecilia had been more like shoppers. They chatted, laughed and doing what friends do. Tell each other what they had done for the past months. Yeah, even Cecilia had talked, she has a pretty voice, girly, annoying, bleh.

"…clothes, sunglasses, shoes, Kairo bought a ripcord." Explained Rino to his parents who just smiled genuinely. In the living room were a billiard table which everyone had gathered around, Kairo and Rino on one team, Mrs. And Mr. Nova at the other. Jason delivered a perfect shot at a perfect ball in one of the (perfect) corners. "you had fun then?" The question was directed to Kairo, who lied with a nod. "I'm glad." Mrs. Nova said, her brown eyes looked like teary stars. What.a.family.

when the night came –still sunny outside-, they all slept in their respective rooms. Sleep? Respective? I mean Kairo and Rino in one room and Rino's partens in another, and no one slept. Why Kairo knew that? No one giggles, moans and breaths that heavy when they sleep. That's why Kairo and Rino laid staring up in the ceiling. Rino looked like he was going to cry, or scream. His parents were having sex so Kairo wouldn't blame him. Worst is that they had been going forever, non-stop. "I.have.to.go." Rino had gotten up from his bed and walked towards the window on the opposite side. "where are you going?" Kairo dared to ask, in a high tone. He coughed. "I'm not staying here, that's for sure. My parents are going on like psycho rabbits! Don't they know their son tries to sleep in the room besids them?! You have to stay, call me when they've stopped." Rino growled, pointing at a telephone at the desk beside Kairo's bed. The Nova-boy opened the window and jumped out, running through the streets, that was the last Kairo saw to him that night. Cause he didn't call that night, but he had puked twice.

---

**that it for now. cya. review bastards. I love you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, like it or not. ahahaha. I forgot my password...kehehe...heh.**

4.

"Letter for you, Kairo" a happy-as-hell Mr. Nova handed Kairo a small grey envelope. "you look kind of sick, feeling bad, son?" Jason asked and put a hand on Kairo's forehead, Kairo shivered internally. "No, I'm fine" he mumbled, Jason smiled at him and then Mrs. Nova entered the kitchen. She curled her hands up Mr. Nova's back and kissed him. Disgusting.

Rino hadn't returned yet. Kairo didn't dare to tell The Nova's that they son wandered of into the street in the middle of the night, so he had told Jason Rino were sleeping.

The Envelope was ugly. At first Kairo couldn't believe that he had gotten a letter, then he dreaded it, thinking that his grandpa had found him. On the front was written; _To Kairo Hiwatari. 62 Kinosha, Tokyo. JAPAN_

He ripped the envelope, and slowly read a piece of paper with a neat, curly handwriting. Looked like a girl's handwriting.

_To Kairo_

_I've noticed that you actually ran away, like I did, but your reasons were plain stupid. I stopped grandpa from sending guards to find you on some terms. I know you won't approve but you don't really have any choice. Please read._

_Most important; On your 16__th__ birthday, you come home to Moscow and fight me. If you win, You'll obtain your greatest wish. Or should I say, your greatest belonging._

Kairo's eyes widened, not only was this a letter from his brother, but it was a guide towards…

_IMPROVE YOUR SKILLS_

…Damn.

_You must not tell anyone what you're now reading. This is important._

Can't promise anything. Ahahaha.

_Dranzar must always be with you, keep him close, he'll be your best friend through the next 4 years._

Well, duh.

_The Nova's are kind people, they'll provide you through these years with everything you need. Lets say their like your new family_

How did he know? That maniac searched the whole world for him?

_I'll send you a letter every month. You DO NOT respond._

..NOOO!

_Have a great time the next 4 years, because if you lose to me, your life will be hell._

…Hell? Kairo had been given hell long time ago. Bastard.

_I won't let you win. I'll do whatever I can for you too lose. I stand by everything I've said to you in the past and present. And future._

No way…that was sooo unpredictable…yeh.

_You have no opinion on the decision I've made._

Shocking, or what?

_IF YOU LOSE TO ME YOU'LL BE DISOWNED. YOU'LL ALSO LOSE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE. INCLUDING DRANZAR._

Oh, fuck you.

_- Kai Hiwatari_

That Bastard.

Kairo crumpled the piece of paper. Remembering that it might just come in handy and -just as he were about to throw it away- he put it in his pocket. "Something interesting, son?" Jason asked and handed his wife some carrots.

"no."

"just some reclamation?"

"yeah."

"have you seen my son? I know he's lazy, but really, he never sleeps this long"

"He's probably taking his time on the bathroom, dear." It was Mary who answered.

"I'll go for a walk" Kairo mumbled as he got handed a piece of toast. "Don't go too far. Tokyo is a strange place." Mrs. Nova, Mary, said with a smile. He nodded as a reply.

---

He wasn't staring, he was observing.

The clock had stricken 10AM and he was leaning at the gate to the mansion across street from his house.

He felt shocked by his sudden discovery; The girl who normally lived it that mansion looked oddly much like those in the Hiwatari family, and when he came to think about it, she looked oddly much like Kai and Kairo.

Rino didn't know her, but he had observed her now and then, she was beautiful, yet, she seemed to be a pain in the ass. Another quality of the Hiwatari clan, perhaps? No, he was sure, and her name was…err…her name was…Nasha? Jasha? Jessy? Jassy? Jasmin? Yeah, Jasmin. He liked that name. Almost.

The leaning were no more, no, now he was clenching to the gate. A sign, a sign that probably had been there forever got his full attention, it said "Hiwatari Manison" and he just wanted to slap himself for ignoring it each time he went past this, this, this place, this garden, those trees, that mansion. He ended up kicking it, the gate.

He didn't stop observing, but he pitied the poor soul in there who had no clue her brother lived next door. But he wouldn't tell. He wouldn't tell anyone.

---

**I kicked 5 boys, men, in my class at bowling. I feel great.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Do you have any siblings, Kairo?" it had been a month. "yes." The answer was cold. "who?" Rino asked and looked at him. "Kai." Such short answers made Rino want to strangle the person they came from. "oh." Conversation over, now, back to washing dishes.

The restaurant kitchen shined, every bench was washed with grace and every plate was super clean. "Thanks boys, Great job! Here." Mr. Nova had smiled and handed them each a handful of coins. "Thank you dad." Rino muttered and put his coins in his pockets. "Yeah, thanks Mr. Nova." Kairo mumbled and both boys walked off.

"I've never had such money before." Kairo mumbled and glanced and the money in his hands. "what?! I thought you're family was wealthy and stuff." Rino said and bought himself a hotdog. "Kai has money." What kind of answer was that? God.

"do you have cousins?" Rino asked through his half eaten hotdog. "Some." Yeah, that guy sure could keep a conversation going, eh? "Oh, one of my cousins will be here tomorrow. Just a short visit though." Rino muttered "Rumen. Rumen Jacob Nova. He comes from England, he kinda reminds you of...err…people not as cool as me." he continued, finally finishing his food. "Oh."

---

_These are all the things I never got to say to you _

_Things I don't even tell my friends _

_This is a song that I've been humming on for way too long _

_The hidden track left at the end_

The chords, roaring from the guitar was perfect, the singing was pretty good too. To bad there was nothing exciting about a simple guitar. Well, at least that was his opinion, Rino and his cousin had the right to do whatever they wanted to, after all.

Rino sang and played the guitar, Rumen playing on another one with him. Kairo just sat there, leaning at the wall watching the night-sky outside of a window opposite of him.

_These are the streets we walked, the memories we're leaning on _

_These are the images I've saved._

He wouldn't say he liked that song; actually the only attractive about it was its melody, the lyrics was too sad/romantic, or whatever.

_You're such a snob, but you're such a super girl _

_Now it's time to carry on _

_You're such a snob, but you're such a super girl _

_Here's a heart that you'd want _

_You're such a snob, but you're such a super girl _

_Anyday now you'll be known _

_You're such a snob, but you're such a super girl _

_Those whom the gods love grow young _

_Those whom the gods love grow young_

And so it ended and the guitars were placed in the corner of the room, Rino coughing as his voice had gone hoarse. Kairo turned and looked at the two Nova's.

…Awkward Silence.

"I'm going to bed." Rumen said, breaking silence with the whole hands-meet-thighs-when-raising-yourself-up-like-an-old-man thing. When the guy had left the room, slamming the door behind him, Kairo met Rino's eyes; full of questions.

"How long will he be staying?" Kairo asked and stared at his hands.

"till tomorrow"

"oh."

"Why won't you admit you have a sister?"

Kairo looked up and for the first time, Rino could see a real expression on the boy's face, a expression that looked like Rino had said something really offensive.

Scowl met questioning hope.

"well?" said Rino, waiting for an answer.

"Because I don't have one." A lie.

"Yes you do! Her name is Jasmin Hiwatari and she is your sister! Kai is her brother and so are you!" Confrontation sucks, but it's needed sometimes.

"Where did you get that from?" Kairo spat and looked at the greyish wall. "I found out myself." Rino muttered and crossed his arms in victory.

The scowl faded and annoyance appeared on Kairo's face. "You were wrong." With that he stood up and walked towards the window he had stared out off before.

"No. I'm not wrong." He heard the slam off a door and the silence now making his thoughts so loud.

His mind drifted off, seeing a memory flicker before his eyes

"_Shut up, Kairo." The cold voice commanded and Kairo obeyed. "Stay here!" again the cold voice commanded, and he, obeyed._

_It had been 20 minutes. "Can I try?" Kairo tried but the cold eyes of his brother frightened him from wanting to hear the answer, but it came. "You're not old enough."_

_Angry, he stood up, clenching his fists. "She's not much older than me! I can do it as good as she can!" He pointed at his sister, Jasmin, who had ignored his presence until now. "Then give it a shot!" She had said, and again, he obeyed his older siblings._

_Stepping up to what looked like a bowl, he grabbed his sister's beyblade and prepared his launch. On the opposite side of him, stood Kai, waiting for his younger brother to get ready. "3.." Their sister counted down. "..2…1!"_

_The blades spun, circling each other. "I don't…what am I supposed to do?" Kairo asked, watching his brother's beyblade crash into his without stop. "You're too young to do this, I told you!" Kai growled and finished of the battle, knocking Jasmin's beyblade out of the area. "Go play with the lego, then I might show you how to blade afterwards." Jasmin said. And Kairo obeyed._

She never showed him how to beyblade. She probably never intended to either.

_Jasmin._


End file.
